ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
We Ain't Afraid o' No Ghosts!
Zs'Skayr returns, now intent on first possessing Kevin to trigger a chain reaction that would render Ben and Co. powerless and himself with immense power. Will he be stopped in time? Plot Ben and Co. were hiding behind Gwen's mana shield in a room as the terrorist leader from Nuke on Steroids was shooting at them with a laser gun. (Gwen): Ben, ready when you are! (Ben): Stupid All-Power-Trix, get charged up already! He slammed the dial multiple times, but it was no use. (Leader): It's no use! My army is flying right now to your nation, armed with the deadliest alien weaponry there is. Ben finally transformed. (Ben): The Percolating Coffee Guy! (Kevin): That alien is so... weird. (Ben): Can't help it. It was an accidental transformation anyway. He shot coffee into the mouth of the leader. (Leader): What is this coffee? It is so good. Give me more. Ben shot more and more into the leader's mouth until the leader got so hyper that he started running and jumping real fast all over the place. (Leader): Coffeecoffeecoffee! Gimmemorecoffee! He finally fainted suddenly. (Gwen): That solves that problem. (Ben): But now to stop the army. (Transform) Ghostfreak! Theme song! Ben possessed the leader, but this time retaining the leader's voice. An Omnitrix symbol appeared on his chest, and his eyes turned green. (Ben, through the Leader): How do I look? He walked over to a newly repaired video phone. He called the pilot who was leading the others toward America. (Ben/Leader): Tell yourself and the rest to put on a life jacket and jump out of your planes in parachutes. (Pilot): But... why? (Ben/Leader): You dare question me? Do it because I'm telling you to! I will send a boat out large enough to pick you all up. (Pilot): Yes sir. He hung up, and then confirmed that everyone got out. Ben/Leader then pushed a button that self-destructed all the planes, destroying the illegal alien tech with them. Ben then "unpossessed" the leader. (Ben): I'll bet you're happy to know that your entire army's planes are destroyed along with your weapons, and that your army is floating in the ocean, about to be picked up by a Navy ship once I call them. (Leader): What?! (Ben): Oh, behind you. The leader turned around in shock, just in time to see Kevin's fist knock him out. (Kevin): That's how it's done. (Ben): Now to detransform. He slapped the dial, but nothing happened. He tried again, and again, but still nothing. (Ben): Not again. (Gwen): Ben, why is your eye purple? Ben's purple eye widened. (Ben): What? (Kevin): Think Zs'Skayr is back? (Ben): Apparently. Meanwhile, on Primus, Azmuth, Albedo, Myaxx, and Eunice were trying to pull Zs'Skayr out of the Codon Stream to recreate him, and then destroy the sample. (Azmuth): Almost... Back on Earth, the All-Power-Trix suddenly flashed purple, and then detransformed. After that, it was red. (Ben): Weird. Suddenly, they were all teleported to Azmuth's Primus lab. (Azmuth): Let me guess. You were Ghostfreak. (Ben): Yeah, why? The All-Power-Trix acted really weird. (Azmuth): That's because I was trying to pull the Ectonurite DNA sample out of the Codon Stream to destroy it. (Ben): Well, Zs'Skayr isn't here. (Albedo): That's because the All-Power-Trix glitched, restoring Zs'Skayr to consciousness inside the DNA sample. He can now move around in his DNA as if he were himself, but he can only stay inside the Codon Stream. (Ben): So is that all? Just try again! (Myaxx): It won't be that easy. (Azmuth): She is correct. I cannot easily extract the DNA anymore. But there is a deadline to this. The DNA will possess the other samples, and will disintegrate them to keep itself alive. If we don't destroy it, the vast majority of your aliens may be gone. (Albedo): Zs'Skayr can still think. He is targeting your most powerful forms first. (looks at screen) And if I'm not mistaken, he's after Rath. (Ben): Not good! Suddenly, the All-Power-Trix's now purple dial popped up automatically. Ben couldn't control it as it slid through the holograms, stopping at Rath, and then went down. Ben transformed with a purple flash into Rath, with purple eyes and purple Omnitrix symbol. (Zs'Skayr/Ben): Finally! After all these seven years, I am finally ready to take my revenge on Ben Tennyson. He slapped the All-Power-Trix and turned into Ghostfreak. Then he pulled back his sun-shield. With full power, the All-Power-Trix symbol was sucked into his body, just like in Ghost Town. (Zs'Skayr/Ben): I have my full power! Suddenly, he started to moan with Ben's voice as if in pain. He turned fully intangible, showing Ben floating inside. Zs'Skayr flew away with Ben still in the same place, and Ben fell to the ground. (Ben): Ugh, my head. (Zs'Skayr): Free! Then he turned to Kevin and cornered him in, well, a corner. But Kevin absorbed the metal wall. (Kevin): You can't possess me when I'm absorbing something, remember? But Zs'Skayr stood there with an eerie grin. (Kevin): Weird. Maybe I can fight fire with fire! He reached to Zs'Skayr to absorb him, but then Zs'Skayr possessed him through the "open door" for his energy. (Kevin): No! Then, his eyes turned fully purple, and Ghostfreak lines appeared around them. (Zs'Skayr/Kevin): One down, two to go. He then morphed into a Ghostfreak/Kevin fusion, similar to Kevin's mutations of Heatblast and Four Arms in Kevin 11. (Ben): Azmuth, Albedo, etc, help needed! (Myaxx, Eunice, and Gwen, together): We are not etc! (Ben): Whatever. (attempted transformation) Rath! (realizes he's still human) (All-Power-Trix): Error! Err— (Ben): I know! (Transforms for real) BenKraab! Ben shot the brown goo (that Kraab used in Hunted) at Zs'Skayr/Kevin, but he didn't react. (Zs'Skayr/Kevin): I don't need to go intangible to finish my plan! He jumped up and over Ben towards Gwen! Gwen wrapped his lower body, not counting his arms, in a sheet of mana and held him up. (Zs'Skayr/Kevin): That's it? He put his hands on the mana and absorbed it! The entire piece of it shattered to the ground as mana circles appeared on his hands! But it died out too quickly. (Zs'Skayr/Kevin): Not what I wanted anyway. He ran over to Gwen and began to absorb her! (Ben): No! Gwen then fainted, turned pale, and fell to the ground. Zs'Skayr/Kevin was now glowing pink, and then turned into a full Anodite! Stealing the Anodite power, Zs'Skayr left Kevin as a half Anodite, appearing with an Anodite's pattern but his own shape. He then shot mana at all of the other partners, knocking them out. (Zs'Skayr): I have all of your partners defeated, Tennyson, and now I have the power to steal the All-Power-Trix. (Ben, transforming): Manaflow! (Zs'Skayr): You are an Anodite, too? I underestimated you. But I was close enough. You're too weak to stop me! He possessed Gwen! She stood up, and glowed purple, but stayed in human form. (Zs'Skayr): You would never attack for fear of harming the ones you love. (Ben): Oh, Anodites can do better than that! Ben tried to cancel out Gwen's powers, but without killing his own. But he wasn't powerful enough. Gwen fell to the ground again, and Ben detransformed and did that as well. Zs'Skayr left Gwen. (Zs'Skayr): Perfect. He walked over to Ben and stole the All-Power-Trix. (Zs'Skayr): Now I can fulfill my goal! (Ben, waking up): I thought you're goal was getting the All-Power-Trix. (Zs'Skayr): I plan ahead! What do you think I'd do with it? I will do what your enemy Vilgax did with his bioids. I will sync my own race with the All-Power-Trix. Both me and everyone else will be able to transform, and we will take over the universe one planet at a time! (Ben): Not quite. Look behind you. Zs'Skayr turned around and saw Max aiming a ray gun at him. The Plumbers' kids were behind him. (Max): You just flinch and you're toast. You know what? Forget I said that. He fired the ray gun at Zs'Skayr. He seemed to split into two translucent selves, but one just being a silhouette. The silhouette one started purple, but turned green and was beamed into the All-Power-Trix, which it carried on its wrist. The other was paralyzed as Cooper made machine parts float around him and each zap him, turning him into energy. The parts then shaped around the energy and formed a database that held a digital form of Zs'Skayr's consciousness. (Ben): How'd you know I needed this help? (Max): Azmuth woke up and sent me the message. (Kevin, now awake with Gwen and pointing at the database thingy): And what's that doohickey? (Azmuth): It stores anyone's consciousness. We can't destroy Zs'Skayr completely, since his species is immortal, but we can strip him of his "body" and store his mind digitally in a computer. We'll bury it deep inside Galvan Prime. (Ben, putting the All-Power-Trix back on and scrolling to Ghostfreak): Cool! I have all my aliens still, and Ghostfreak too! (Azmuth): Yes, the rest of the DNA was broken down and condensed into one sample, which was absorbed by the All-Power-Trix. By now everyone was awake. (Albedo): So let's go now. They all walked out. THE END ---****--- Roads Category:EpisodesCategory:---****--- RoadsCategory:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise